1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air mattresses and more particularly pertains to a new pneumatic mattress for providing a lightweight inflatable resting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air mattresses is known in the prior art. More specifically, air mattresses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air mattresses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,435; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,068; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,135; U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,835; U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,107; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,533.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pneumatic mattress. The inventive device includes a tubular perimeter member having a pair of end portions and a pair of side portions extending between the end portions of the tubular perimeter member. A number of tubular cross members are extended between the side portions of the tubular perimeter member. The lumens of the tubular cross members are in fluid communication with the lumen of the tubular perimeter member.
In these respects, the pneumatic mattress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lightweight inflatable resting surface.